The First Time
by RavensBlueBlood
Summary: America and England battle over who is to be the dominant one and who is to be the submissive one when they attempt to have their first time together as a couple.


England sat alone in the kitchen with a cup filled with tea in his hands. He sat at a small table, the kitchen, as well as the rest of the house, was silent. The only noise that broke that silence was the sound of the ticking clock that hung on one of the walls of the kitchen and the clatter of glass whenever England placed his cup down in it's platter. England enjoyed the peace and quiet while he was drinking his tea, but, he was rather lonely. The kitchen he sat in was not his. He was not in his own home. He was visiting someone and he wished the person he was visiting was here with him.

America was the person was visiting. It had been a while since he had last seen the younger nation. Both of them had been busy with work lately, but, England finally had some time off to come visit his boyfriend. What England hadn't thought about thought was that America still might have work to do himself, which was why he was not there with England at the moment.

England didn't know why he didn't ask America about coming over before he made the hop across the pond. Normally, he would, but, he guessed that he had just been overly excited that he had a chance to see the American and bought the ticket to fly over without thinking. It actually hadn't occurred to England that he had decided to make the trip to America without telling the younger nation till he was already on the plane. America of course didn't reject England when he showed up at his front door the other day, but, England did regret not informing him before hand.

America was busy. Whenever he came home, he would always have piles of work he had brought home with him. Sometimes, he would even continue working after he got home. England would just leave him alone if he saw America working, because if he didn't he knew America would try and put off his work so they could do something together. England didn't want America to get behind on his work just because of him. He felt bad though for having America think he was being ignored. He really should have asked instead of just taking it upon himself to come without warning. It wasn't fair to either of them.  
England sighed and took a sip of his tea. It would be some time before America came home. He had till then to keep himself occupied, even though when America did come home, he would probably be too tired or busy to do much. He'd probably just either continue working or just go straight to bed.

Once he finished his tea, England put the cup in the sink before walking into the living room. Perhaps there was something on the telly he could watch to keep his mind entertained. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote that was sitting on one of the cushions. He turned on the telly and started to flip through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

He eventually stopped on some movie that was playing on one of the channels. He couldn't recall the name of the movie, but he had heard of it before. It was some sort of comedy. It wasn't England's first choice of a movie to watch, but, there wasn't very much else on and he had nothing else to do.

England tried to watch the movie, but he didn't find it very funny or entertaining. He hadn't even gotten half way through the movie before falling asleep on the couch. He woke up a few hours later when he felt something prodding his shoulder. "England! England, wake up!" England slowly opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness in his vision to fade before looking to see what had woke him up. "Ah, finally, you woke up." America said, kneeling down on the floor beside the couch, smiling at England. "America..?" England murmured when the American finally came into his view. "You're home..?" America nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I just got home a few minutes ago." He explained.

England rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes before lifting his head up to glance at the clock in the room to see what time it was. "How long have you been asleep?" America asked as England checked the time. "Oh, a few hours I guess." England said and sat up. He stretched and yawned and then directed his gaze back to America. "How was work?" He asked. America shrugged, standing up and plopping down on the couch beside England. "Boring as usual, though, there wasn't actually much to do today. I would have left earlier, but, I knew my boss wouldn't be happy if I did, even if there wasn't anything to do."

England listened to him and nodded. "I see." He muttered quietly. "I don't think I'll have too much work for a while now." America continued before smiling brightly at the British nation beside him. "Which means I'll have more time to spend with you while you are still here." He said and wrapped his arm around England's shoulders, pulling his closer. "You still have a couple of days before you have to go back home, right?"

England nodded, leaning against the American's side. "Yes. I go back on Tuesday." America smiled. "That gives us four days together. It will be great, England!" He said and hugged the Brit with the arm resting on his shoulders. England looked up at America as he was hugged, trying to keep a straight face, but, was unable to fight the smile that slowly started to spread across his face. "That's wonderful, America." He replied and hugged the younger nation back. America smiled brightly and pecked England's cheek. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you the past few days. I just had a lot of work to do."

England looked up at America and saw that the blond nation actually looked guilty about not having spent a lot of time with him. England frowned slightly and shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, love. I should have given you some sort of warning before I came to visit you." America shook his head as well. "I should had _made_ time to be with you, even if I did have work."

"I don't want you to put me before your responsibilities though."

"You _are_ one of my responsibilities though, Iggy." America said, taking his other arm and wrapping it around England as well. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't make at least a little bit of time for my little Brit?" His smile returned and he gave England another peck. England stared up at him, truly touched by the sentiment, but, didn't show it and simply rolled his eyes before glancing away. "I'm not that important." America chuckled and kissed the top of the island nation's head. "You are to me."

America's smile then softened and he brushed a hand through the Brit's messy hair. "I really missed you, England." England looked back up at America and let the shield he always kept up to keep people away down for a moment; something he had only ever done and will only ever do with America. "I missed you, too, America." They both smiled, enjoying the company they gave each other, and embraced for a while before England sent America to go wash up. It was late and England didn't want America falling asleep without getting washed first.

While America was in the shower, England decided to clean up and get ready for bed himself. It is late and he has to be tired after a long day at work. We will have time to spend with each other tomorrow and the rest of the time I am here now that he'll have more time off. Once he was in his sleepwear, England went to go say good night to America.

He stood outside the door to America's room and knocked softly on the wood to see if America was out of the shower yet. "America?" He called inside of the room. "Are you out of the shower?"

"Yeah, you can come in." England heard America call for him to come and he turned the knob on the door, slowly pushing it open and peering inside. America looked up to see England walk into his room, greeting him with a smile. "Did you want to tell me something?" He asked. England looked at America. He was dressed, but, his hair was still wet, his towel sat on his shoulders, and he still hadn't put Texas back on his face yet. "I just came in to say good night." England said. America blinked. "Good night? You're going to bed?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

England nodded. "Yes. It is late and you really should get some rest. I'm sure you had a long day at work. You must be tired." America shook his head. "No, I'm not tired. Nothing happened at work today, and you can't be tired either. You just woke up when I came back. You should be wide awake." While that was true, England wasn't actually that tired thanks to the nap he took earlier, he still wanted America to go to sleep and not push his body anymore than it needed to be pushed. "I really think you should go to sleep now, America. We can always do something tomorrow when you are more rested."

The corners of America's mouth drooped as he frowned and he started whining like a child. "I don't wanna go to sleep though! Can't you stay up just a little longer?" He complained, but, England stood firm, starting to feel like he was talking to his former colony again rather than his now independent equal. "No, it is time for bed and that's that." He said and gave him a stern look while crossing his arms. America pouted and crossed his arms as well before looking down at the floor. England stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "Come on, America. If we go to sleep now, we will have more energy to do whatever you want tomorrow."

America's interests were perked and he looked up at England when doing whatever he wanted to do was mentioned. "Whatever I want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. England nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, whatever you want." America stood quiet for a few seconds before he relaxed his arms and dropped them down to his sides. "Fine, I'll go to sleep." He finally said and gave in. England smiled. "Good. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He turned and went to walk away, but, when he got to the door, America's voice stopped him from leaving. "Wait, can I at least have one more thing before I go to sleep?" England looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning around fully to face him. "What?"

America seemed to almost grin, but, something about that grin made England suspicious, as if he had some sort of plan that would help him stay up. "I want a kiss good night." England tilted his head when he heard the request. A kiss good night? That didn't seem very suspicious. It was just a little, innocent kiss good night, right..? "Okay, a kiss good night." England walked back over to America, who was sitting on the edge of his bed now. America smiled up at England as he leaned down to give him his kiss.

England pressed his lips to America's and gave him a soft kiss. During that kiss, his eyes drifted closed and so did America's as well. They stood there in sweet silent for a couple of seconds and then England went to pull away, but, America didn't let him.

He grabbed England's wrist and kept him from leaving. He pushed their lips back together, taking England off guard, but, he didn't try to pull away again. He stood there, kissing America in what he still thought was just a good night kiss. He then felt America's free hand lift up and move around his waist, still keeping him in his place and from leaving the room. Then the kiss started to get a little more serious than just an innocent kiss good night. America parted England's lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, but, even as the kiss started to grow more heated, England still didn't back away, though, he was starting to piece a few things together in his head.

There they were, alone in a room, having been dating for a couple of months now and finally being together after not being able to see each other for a while because of work and various other reason as well. England also noted that the room they just happened to be alone in was America's bedroom, and America didn't seem too keen on him leaving the room anytime soon.

Just as he was about to come to a conclusion, America pulled away from the kiss, still not letting go of England. "You know, I'm still not tired yet. Maybe you can give me just one more thing before I go to bed, something that will help make me get rid of some energy." England looked down at America, who had a devious little smirk on his face, and before England had a chance to respond, he was grabbed, both of America's hands on his waist, and suddenly pulled on to the bed; being brought down on to the bed on his back and America soon looming over on top of him.

England stared wide eyed at the nation on top of him, still trying to comprehend the sudden actions of what had just happened as America stared down at him, grinning like a Cheshire cat before leaning down and kissing the British nation under him. England had his lips forced open once more and America's tongue began to invade his mouth again. England, though taken back by the suddenness of everything, complied with the kiss and the tongue now in his mouth, kissing America back with just as much force. America stood looming over him, keeping himself up on his elbows until England placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed them both up so they were kneeling, still kissing each other feverishly as hands started to explore.

America pulled at England's shirt a bit before letting his hands slip under and rest on his bare waist. England moved for the towel that was still around his neck, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He then let his hands drift down to the white shirt America was wearing. America moved his hands from England's waist and let his fingers run down his back, sending a small shiver down his spine and he placed a hand on America's chest. He pushed him down on the bed and leaned over him.

America landed on his back, having just about as much time as England had when he was first pulled on to the bed before he was attacked. England lied on top of America, both of them still kissing each other deeply as England moved his hand under America's white shirt. While the British nation's hand curiously explored the American's body, America started to undo England's shirt, button by button starting to take it off of him.

A hand ran through England's hair once his shirt hand been unbuttoned and started to be push off his shoulders. America then broke the kiss, pulling away for a moment before he started to kiss along England's jaw line, nipping at him softly and slowly moving his lips down to his neck. England's eyes fluttered closed as America started working on his neck. His head was tilted to the side to allow more access to his neck. As America started to kiss and suck on his pulse, England let out a soft moan.

His heart began to race and lustful thoughts were starting to take over his mind. He almost didn't notice how America seemed to be trying to push him off of him as he kissed his neck. _Why is he trying to push me off..?_ England wondered, thoughts trying to organize themselves. _He doesn't want to stop now does he? He's the one who started it! _Yet, if America did want to stop, why was England still being kissed? Why did his hands still caress his body? What was he trying to do exactly?

England then started to realize that America wasn't trying to push him off completely, but, on to his back. He didn't want to stop, no, not at all. England was pretty sure that was the last thing on his mind. What he was starting to think though, was that both had very different ideas about how this was going to go.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from his soon-to-be lover and gave him a questioning look as he looked down at him. "What are you doing?" He asked after a moment and America stared up at him with a confused look, as if he was wondering why they had stopped. "U- Um… What do you mean what am I doing..? I thought it was pretty obvious…" England stared down at him and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant why are you trying to push me on to my back?" He asked.

America tilted his head, confused. "What..? Why do you ask that?" He replied and then paused, eyes blinking in realization at what England was asking him. "I mean, aren't I topping..?" America asked with the most innocent look England had seen him give since his childhood, despite the fact of what they had just been about to do just a minute ago.

Honestly, England wasn't sure about how to answer America's question. Whenever the time came for them to have their first time at making love together, England always thought he would be on top, not America. Yet, it seemed that America thought the exact opposite of him. Unable to come up with a good answer, England decided to ask another question. "Why do you think you would be on top?"

America was still staring up at England, completely bewildered and mind perhaps still back on what they had been doing before. He stuttered with his reply, taken off guard by the question. "I- I… just thought… Well… I guess I just always thought I was the… dominant one in the relationship…" England stared for a moment longer before pulling back, still on top of America, but straddling his hips now as he sat on top of him with crossed arms. "What makes you think I am the less dominant one?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. America's nervous stutter quickly left him and he tilted his head. "I've always been the dominant one, haven't I?"

"I never thought that for one second." England said coolly. "I never once thought I was the submissive one here either." America flinched slightly at the coldness in England's voice and started to become nervous again. "S- So, you thought you were the dominant one then..?" He stammered, but, he calmed himself and relaxed slightly so he spoke more clearly when his mouth opened again. "Why do you think _you_ are the dominant one?" He asked curiously.

England huffed. "Well, for one thing, I am older than you, and, I'm also more experienced." He answered. He then heard a chuckle come from the nation he was sitting on and England looked down at him with a cold glare. "What are you laughing at?" He all but growled while America looked as if he was holding back on laughter. "Nothing." He said, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to muffle his laughter. England continued to glare at him and pressed him to answer. "I said, why are you laughing?" He repeated, and America snickered up at him. "Oh, it's just that what you said doesn't make you the dominant one, it makes you a cougar." America answered with a slight smirk.

"A what?" England snapped.

"You know; a cougar is an older woman who likes to be with younger men." America explained and grinned up at the British nation. England clenched his hands into fist, furiously glaring at the nation under him and actually thinking about punching him square in the jaw. "So, you are saying I am old _and _a woman!? Why would you even… I don't even… How could you… You are…" So much rage was built up inside of England at the moment that he couldn't even express it in words, so, he probably just looked like a babbling idiot to the snickering American.

Said snickering American sat up and took the Brit's face in his hands. "I don't mind that you are a cougar though." He said and softly kissed his cheek. "You'll be my cougar." He spoke again before pressing their lips together. England pulled away and glared at him. "Don't think you are getting anything now after what you said. I am not submissive, I am not old, and I am most certainly not a woman!"

America pouted slightly. "You aren't really going to leave now, are you?" England glared at him and pulled his still cupped face away before starting to get off of the bed all together. "You're damn right I am." He snapped. America gapped as England started to leave and he grabbed his arm. "No, you can't leave now! Come on! Please stay!" England snapped his head around and glared at him. "After being insulted numerous times, I don't think so. Now let go of me you insufferable git!" America shook his head, not letting go of England's arm. "I wasn't insulting you, honest." He whined. "Please, England…" No matter how much America begged, England wasn't going to give in. No, not this time.

Yet, America could be just as stubborn as England was. When England made it clear that he was not going to come back willingly, America took matters into his own hands, and with one tug, pulled England back on to the bed. England yelped when he was suddenly back on the bed and cradled in America's arms. Once his mind registered where he was, he stared up at America who looked down at England with a firm gaze. "England, I am sorry about what I said. I am sorry if I offended you, but, I really want us to have this moment together now." He said and though his expression didn't soften, his voice had, and England just stood still and stared up at him, not even making an attempt to struggle and get away.

America softly brushed England's blond hair out of his face as he continued to look down at him. "Besides, you asked me why I thought I was dominant, right? I never got a chance to answer you." He said, voice dropping a pitch as he lowered his head down closer to England. "So, why don't you let me answer?" Then, just as he had done earlier, England let his shield down…

* * *

Later that night; England was lying in America's bed, pleasurably sore and curled up against his lover who had his arm wrapped around him. "So, did you enjoy it?" America asked as he bent down and kissed the top of the Briton's head. England didn't respond at first and just lied silently with the American nation, his head resting on top of his chest. In the end, he had been the submissive one, and, as much as he hated to admit it, it had probably been one of the best, if not the best, lay of his life. Even though it had started off a little shaky, and though the little battle for dominance almost ruined the whole night, England was happy it had happened.

England hummed softly in thought before nuzzling even closer to America. "Yes." He finally said. America smiled brightly. "You did?" England nodded softly and lifted his gaze to look at him. "Yes, I did." America smiled and hugged England tightly with both of his arms. "You see! I told you that you would like it." He said. England hugged him as well and fell into another peaceful silence for a few minutes before America once again broke the silence. "Think we can maybe do this again before you leave?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

England looked up at him and chuckled softly. "I hope we can." He replied. "I know it will be one more thing I will miss when I go back home." America brushed his fingers through England's hair. "I will, too." England smiled and pushed himself up so he could gently kiss America on the lips before lying back down on his chest. America kept one arm wrapped around the smaller nation's shoulders and rested his head back against a pillow. After letting out a heavy sigh, England slowly closed his eyes to sleep, but, America shifted their positions so that his head was resting on a pillow as well, but, they were still pressed close to one another, their embrace never once breaking apart. "Hey, England…" America whispered. England replied with closed eyes as he rested on his pillow. "Yes, America..?" He answered. "I love you." England's eyes opened, half lidded, and he looked into the eyes that were staring back into his. "I love you, too, America." He said. America smiled. He then rested his head above England's and England nuzzled his face into his shoulder, both of them slowly drifting off into a quiet and peaceful slumber together.

* * *

**Another story, just as I promised. I hope a T rating is all right for this. Nothing was technically shown.  
****This story is pretty much about the whole debate on if England is a seme or an uke when he is with America (or almost anyone for that matter). AsyoucanseebythestoryIlikehi masanukebutIdoenjoyseme!Englandsometimesaswell.  
I'll be posting a chapter fic up soon. Probably in about two weeks. I'll see you all then.**


End file.
